Weird Reality
by Natsume Narashime
Summary: A beautiful hot tempered teenage female. She has no care in the world, and leaves an exception of her mother and best friend Mitari,(and a few more) When she is surrounded by nothing but green high trees and mountains. She gets irritated cause of not knowing what to do. First she was in her room then in some type of weird forest, with mountains of five faces. "What the hell?"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Friday of 2nd week of 2nd semester of school: It was bright outside and I was sitting by my self in a wide open space laying on the up root of an oak tree. The tree was about 50 feet high. The grass was about four centimeters and wasn't wet. The wind was blowing hard, I was laying by myself on the tree trunk poking out of the ground. The clouds were moving slowly like bright white cotton balls in the sky, so peaceful and lively. I let my hair down so it would flow with the wind. Nothing was really happening I was just laying there, thinking about any and everything.

Until the fuckin bell rang.

"Damn." I said to my self. 'Why in the hell do I have to class, After I went an hour ago?' With the longest sigh ever, I got up and slowly made my way back to the shit hole of a school. I got back to my sixth period class and almost sat in the front, the only reason I had to was because the rest of the seats were taken as to what I could see. As I walked to the seat everyone's eyes were on me, I stared around and cocked my eye brow.

"What?"

"You're late that's 'what'. And would you please give me a good reason why." The teachers annoying voice hit my ears so hard my black ear pod fell out, even though it was paused. I only stared at her for a moment before she repeated the question. I bust out laughing shaking my head and walked passed her. Yet when I was close to sitting down she had a piece of paper in front of me.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Your slip to go to the office to get a tarty pass." I looked at the paper then back to her.

"You're so fast to give someone a tarty slip but so slow when you want to learn something." I sat down, looking her in the eyes, she really thought I was about to go to the office and get a tarty slip.

"What is that suppose to mean?" She asked. I sighed.

"It means you know how I don't like to listen to what you have to say unless you're teaching me something, which you aren't. So when ever you're ready to, let me know." I accidentally smirked at her and pressed play on my phone and looked forward.

"You gone teach?" I asked her not making eye contact. She went to the desk and called someone.

"Could you please come get miss Akaiya, yes she did it again. Okay thank you." A few minutes later a tall man came in there. "Please come with me Aki without any problems in a orderly fashion." He said that like he didn't have a care in the world, only doing it to make it look like he deserved a pay check. I stared into his beautiful red eyes, and rose out of my seat and walked passed him and out the door. He followed in pursuit, we were almost to the office he was on the other side of me.

"Akai." I ignored him, he stopped and grabbed my elbow, I had no choice but to stop. I whipped around and pushed his hand away.

"Don't touch me." I said plainly. I guess he didn't get the memo because he just stared at me without expression still grabbing my black hoodie. It was quite annoying really, but he was extra fine, he was the student that graduated two years earlier than any other student in Mitioshi high school and got a fuckin job AT the school. 'You've been at school for your whole life and then you go work there? If anything you'd want to get with a place where you blow the shit up because of the fucked up things they did, but not him he loves it and the people here. I would try to get out this school so fast you would think I was a track star.' I thought to my self.

"What?" I said annoyed.

"Why were you late again?" I just stared at him for about ten more seconds.

"Who the hell are you to ask me 'why I was late' you're the same age as me. So don't act like you're my elder." He only stare at me then said:

"You're right." Then continued to walk, then I followed him.

We got to the office and I went to the attendance lady. She smiled. She thinks we've gotten along because of how many times I've been in here, she seems to not have any friends and is having an affair with a student that is about ten years younger than herself. Yes, she was really desperate. Though her eyes seem to light when she saw me I knew she saw crying on the inside about something.

"Hi! Good Morning Akai! Aren't you glad it's Friday?" She said cheerfully, I sighed and gave my nicest smirk.

"Hey, good morning to you too Sarate. How have you been?" I regretted asking right after her smile deflated, then she started to tremble her lip.

"Stustuchi won't be staying here anymore, he's moving back." She covered her face, I grimaced at her before going behind the desk to comfort her, I wasn't being myself today so far.

"Hey it's okay, you could just give me the pass and I can leave. Huh what ya say?" Or maybe I was. She started sobbing and I sighed deeply.

"Alright uh... Why don't you just keep in touch by phone?" I asked in my nice voice being considerate of this situation.

"He doesn't have one and if he did he wouldn't call anyway because I'm too ugly!" She cried.

"Listen, if you were THAT ugly he wouldn't have even looked at you Right? And if he's told you that he didn't want to be with you then you can't get upset. Did he tell you he didn't want to be with you?" I said rubbing my eyebrow. Her face lilt up once more.

"He said he loved me when I was giving him a blow job yesterday in the girls bathroom. And when I called he picked up and told me that when he comes back he would teabag me." My eyes shot open but she continued. "I don't even know what that is but he also said we would try a sixty nine...I think but the thing that made me smile most was when he put his hand-"

"OK! That is enough. I try to be nice to you but you go into these nasty topics and I think that's prohibited for students and elders to do and talk about. So can I have my note please." I said hopefully getting to the end of this discussion. She apologized.

"Sorry. But hey what are you doing after school?" I shifted uncomfortably.

"Nothing."

"Great would you like to go shopping with me. I'm picking out some things for Stustuchi and give it to him before he leaves." 'Should I do this I'm being a real ass and she is offering me to get some clothes- wait.'

"I don't have any money."

"Its fine I'll pay for it you just get what you want. We are friends after all right?" I smirked a little.

"Yeah I guess so." With that I walked away to resume my torturing lecture.

"Welcome back." I just stared at her while taking her the note and put in front of her, until she reached for it, I dropped it right before she grabbed it and let it fall to the floor. She grunted, and I walked to the back to sit down and ignored her the rest of the class.

Soon school let out and I was on my way to the exit of the school, until the attendance lady stopped me.

"Hey!, Akai wait up!" She screamed from across the hall, I exclaimed exaggerating lowly, then turned around and gave a nice smirk.

"He miss..uh..hey." I played off not knowing her name, or she didn't recognize the mistake.

"Did you still want to go shopping today or did you want to go tomorrow?" She sounded so excited I remembered how she looked when I first went to get a note, and decided not to burst her bubble.

"Uh sure. Now is a good time I guess."

"Great!" I got in her car and we went to McDonald, then went to the mall. I examined the stuff and the prices. 'This shit is hell of ugly and cost a fuckin fortune. They are are out of fuckin line. Even I have my extend of expensive. Damn.'

"You see anything you like?" She asked me looking around.

"Nah this stuff is either skankish or ugly and mainly expensive." I grimaced at an ugly shirt she put in front of me, knowing I would never wear it I pushed her hand away from my body.

"Oh come on I know you like to shop."

"Yeah but not for ugly stuff."

Time Skip

"Come on, anything you like."After of two hours of walking around and her pestering me about girl clothes she let me to to the boy section and pick out some cargo pants, jogging pants and a few muscle shirts. I constantly said Thank you, but she kept saying its no need. My thought was 'just let the person thanking you thank you, and wait until they're done.' But not messing with her. She then dropped me off at my house. I got in ate what was left of my mom's bad ass Mac Ronnie and Cheese, took a shower, and went to bed with only my emerald green bra and panties. A few hours later. Around eleven. Damn it my iPhone rang. It was my so-called-best- friend. Mitari.

Thank you everyone who is willing to read to the end of this. This is truly my first fan fiction and I would really like for you to review, and I don't think anyone has my character's name, if you do please forgive me I didn't mean to steal it. Just in case I don't own names that have been used - Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone that reads this, and read the first chapter. I would like to thank you for reviewing if you did. When you comment on it tell me if you think I should continue this story. Please. Oh and please forgive me for any mistakes I did not correct. My name on the fan fiction site is NatsumeNarashime, I will soon put another chapter but I need to know if I should from the reader.

Disclaimer:I don't own naruto or any of the character in naruto.

Chapter 2

Mitari POV

I woke up from a big bang. My head jerked up and I could have sworn I got whiplash, but I couldn't feel it at the moment as I walked around my huge house I turned on all the lights so if someone is stupid enough and their inside I'll know. My protective mode was on high alert. I flinched at another loud bang, it came from the kitchen. I leaped out and onto the persons back and put them in a choke hold until they screamed their name.

"It's me Kuromaki!" Almost instantly I let him go.

"What the hell are you doing here? You said you were leaving for the weekend." He smiled brightly.

"I had a change in plans." He said before pulling me into his warm sexy masculine body for a kiss, it was extra heated and he wouldn't get off me. Planting kisses everywhere on my upper body, until he took off my pants. Just as he was about continue the kissing my chest vibrated and rang with a voice 'Hello.' He moved back to my face and looked at the phone to see the caller ID. "Akai?"

"(Sigh) Who else would be answering the phone for you at this time of night." She stated more than asked and she also sounded irritated.

"Oh sorry I boob dialed you."

"Hey Akai."

"Who's that?" My face changed to a deep red.

"That was...Kuromaki, I thought he was a burglar and jumped him."

"That is a very interesting story please continue." She said sarcastically. "Hey Maki, good night Losers." She hung up in my face. I looked at Kuromaki and scowled, he cheesed innocently. I got up and walked out the room. He followed up.

"What's wrong?"

"Why did you let her know you were here?" He cocked his eyebrow.

"What was so wrong with that?"

"You know she is going to be pissed now that she knows."

"She didn't sound like she really cared to me." He shrugged it off.

"Ugh! Good night, don't let the door hit you on the way out." He stole a kiss form me and left without complaints. A lot of hours later I was looking in the mirror, looking sexy as always. I had a black skirt and a purple v neck. 'Should I call her? She might want to go.' I was debating if I should invite Akai to go to the movies with Kuromaki and I.

"Hello?"

"Really are you still asleep?" I asked.

"(Yawn) No. You called me. And obviously I'm talking to you." She yawned again. She was trying to be funny.

"Did you want to see a movie with me and Kuromaki?" She paused for a mini minute

"No."

"Please I don't want to be myself alone with him."

"You were last night. What's so different now?" She asked and I knew she didn't really care, but she was going to love me how she is suppose to.

"PLEA-" She hung up. "Hey. No matter I'll call back." And I did.

"Please."

"(Deep sigh.) Damn you. (Grunts)Shit...fine ugh." She was getting up.

"Yay! Wear purple." Then I hung up. About thirty minutes later I pulled up at my best friend's house and honked the horn. She came out looking dazzling with her purple cargo pants and her black long sleeve shirt, her jet black hair was in a braid all the way down to her lower butt. Her purplish gray eyes looked lazy and tired. I waved at her happily, and she gave one of her famous beautiful smirks, now I may think it's sexy on a guy, but it gorgeous on her. She hopped over the door and into the passenger's seat like the sexist boy in the world, she looked only ahead, I could tell she was pissed but glad to see me okay.

"I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you." I cheesed widely. Her smirk seemed real this time.

"Are we going to go. I didn't eat breakfast. Or lunch." I drove to Cinema, and we waited for Kuromaki, and we saw him talking to another guy.

"I told you he wasn't sure if he was straight" She joked smirking, I elbowed her.

"Shut up." He turned and saw the two of us, and he darted to us with the other fine guy in hand.

"Hey Akai." She smirked and made Kuromaki blush, that kind of made me smile that she came make him do that. And holly hell the guy onside of him was hell of fine and damn it he blushed too and she wasn't even talking to him. I cleared my throat. They all looked a me.

Kuromaki POV

"Uh can we go in now?" Mitari asked, and sounded kind of amused, I hope she didn't see me blush. Akai shrugged and walked passed the both of us and pulled my girlfriend along into the theater. Once inside they paid for tickets.

"So. What movie are we going to watch?" Aki broke the silence, we all looked at her and shrugged in unison.

"(Sigh.)Well, then why are we here if you guys didn't have a movie you wanted to see in particular?"

"It doesn't matter. Me and you are going to watch a scary movie." Mitari said locking arms with Akai, she gave a side glance at her friend then back to us in front of her.

"I don't mind watching a scary movie." My cousin shrugged and walked over and stood on side of Akai.

"Oh! I forgot this is Makihiko my second cousin twice removed." I mentioned.

"Hi Akai it's nice to meet you." He attempted to give a sexy smirk, not affecting Akai in the slightest bit.

"What about you Maki?"

"I was going to hang with Tari." Which I made her blush her and put her head down.

"Whatever. I didn't want to come here anyway." Akai pitched in.

"Then why did you come?" I noticed Tari gave her a nudge, she rolled her eyes.

"Tari wanted me to come along and she said you were going to pay for my ticket."

"Wha- didn't you just pay for two tickets?" I asked looking at Tari in agitation.

"No she played for future snacks. You don't have any more money... Great bye." Akai started to walk away.

"Wait aren't you going to stay like you promised me."

"(Sigh.) Tari I'm always in bed around this time, it's bad enough I'm not there now." Tari looked pleadingly at her and she sighed and pulled out her money. Damn I didn't know Akai was stackin.

"I'll pay for your ticket, its not a problem." She side glanced me and went to pay for her own ticket then went to the theater with the head line saying 'Dead Silent.' Tari ran towards her and locked her arms around Akai's. Right before they went in, I saw Akai snatch her arm roughly away from her.

"She is hell a fine." I whipped my head to Hiko and scowled.

"You better not be talking who I think you're talking about." Hiko put is hands up in sign of no harm.

"Dude I was talking about Akai." He said then walked to the same theater. His silhouette only showed while he said. "And if I wanted Tari I can get her." I shook my and and murmured. "You don't even know how hard it took me to get her." Then I went inside. I started walking to find them when I ran into someone who had a really nice chest, she rubbed against me and just as quickly pushed away.

"My bad." Her voice rang through my ears and instantly I knew who it was.

"Akai!" I could see her orchid eyes looking lazy and non caring.

"Move Maki if I paid for this movie and miss the beginning you're going to get it"

"Where are you going?" She walked passed me.

"Snacks for me."

"Oh I'll come too." We walked to a concession stand, and she got a lot of junk food, skittles, Eminem's, nachos and popcorn.

"What? I didn't eat breakfast or lunch." She saw me looking at her weird.

"Nothing, I just never seen or heard of a girl who eats that much junk food and not get fat or talk about how she needs to lose weight." She cocked her right eyebrow.

"Do you think I have a bad body? Am I fat to you?" 'Shit' I blushed.

"Uh No? No you have a nice body its just I never seen a chick that eat like you. You know how they always ask for the salad at a buffet? That's what I'm use to." I laughed and the she smiled then let out a full fledge laugh.

"By 'chick' you mean Tari. That's why I don't take her there." I laughed at how we can relate when it comes to Tari. We went back to the theater and made it just in time to see the beginning of the movie, we found Hiko and Tari chatting and was really close. Akai is the one who noted this she pulled me a long and pushed me in the seat between the two. They looked at Akai, she looked pissed.

"What the hell is you'll problem? You see these people are trying to watch the movie. Quit being fuckin assholes." She said and sat for the movie.

Thank you for reading this far in my story, please forgive the eras. Please review. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Akai

During the movie Tari wouldn't stop crying and hiding behind me and Maki, and when it was over she had the audacity to say 'Well that wasn't so bad.' I wanted to go home now, but they insisted I go out to eat with them. And what the hell I look like to turn down some food. An idiotic dumbass. So we drove for like ah hour searching for a place with good salad dressing for Tari's sake. And ended up settling with King Garden. I paid for me, while Maki paid for everyone else. His cousin is a total free loader. When we were ushered to our table, I sat ahead of Tari and Maki on side of her. "So Akai, what have you been up to?" I looked at Tari, was she serious? She's really going to ask that. I sighed.

"Nothing." We already had our drinks by then.

"So Kuromaki why weren't you at home last night? Aunt and Uncle were seriously pissed when they left." I forgot this guys name, and I don't really like him. Is that mean?

"Hey Hiko how old are you?" He took his precious time to answer the fucking question.

"Seventeen. What about you?"

"Same. But Akai's eighteen." They looked to me.

"(Sigh) Stop lying on me Tari. Oh and my mom says hi." I was reading my messages I got from her. "Well now that's over. I'm going to eat...I'm starving." I got up and walked to the beautiful sight before me, so many to chose from. I haven't been here in a while, and their food never cease to amaze me, and get me close to crying. "Tari if you don't at least get some chicken nuggets on that salad I'm going to disown you as a best friend."

"At least I get to stay your friend." She laughed, but I shook my head.

"I'll disown you as an acquaintance even. You need to eat." She pouted, because she know I'd do it again, as in I've done it before. I had to leave my phone off to keep from getting her texts and calls. Though I wouldn't do that again, yet the threat is still good. She sighed and practically had a nuggets salad. We went back to the table, and started eating. The boys came back and examined Tari's plate. "Did Akai make your salad." Maki laughed. Whatever.

"Ha ha ha ha, you're so funny, I didn't know you were such the jokester." I said sarcastically.

"Akai do you promise to make me some pecan pie when I come over next weekend."

"You're so random." We had an arguement about me promising, but she knows I only promise when I know I can keep it. We stayed until dinner time when they bring out the good stuff. And after two hours of devouring cinnamon rolls, and drinking soda like a fatty, I was through. "Well I'll see you guys later. Bye." I started to go home but some ass hole grabbed my hand, yes my hand not my wrist like in the movies. My hand.

"Let me walk you home." I turned to see Maki's cousin. I pulled my hand away.

"Uh thanks but, I can't." He smirked at me.

"Please." I wonder if he thinks he getting anywhere.

"No. Bye guys." I walked away.

Mitari

Akai just up and left me with Maki, and his cousin. "Well I guess its just us." I dropped them off and called Akai. 'Hello.' "Hey." '(sigh) what do you want.' I pouted. "Why are you so mean to me? Tsk it doesn't matter, what are you doing right now?" 'Getting ready for my mother to tuck me into bed.' I thought out was cute how her mom still does that, and kind of jelous too. My parents are always gone on business. 'If you wanted to come. over you should have said something.' "Whatever good night." 'Good night, loser.'

...

Akai

I took a bath as soon as I got home, my body was aching. I left my head under the water for at most four minutes. Honestly my hair looked like...darkness in the tub, I was looking at it as, it just flowed with the ripples. Any who. When I got out I put on my emerald black laced bra and panties, with a black muscle shirt and blue pajamas pants with green sleepy eyed frogs. I went to my dresser with my huge mirror, and started to braid my hair. "Well now that's done. (sigh) What...what the hell is that." Now usually I don't do this but the sky turned a bright red in front of my balcony window, I slowly made my way to the open glass. It was a huge wind out of nowhere, and pushed me against the doors that I didn't realize closed before. I tried opening them and made my way to the room exit. There was this loud ringing in my ear and I was some how being pulled by something. I know its bad but the first thing that ran through my mind was How the hell is it going to go one way but end up pulling me the other? I had the tightest grip on the door knob but it was like something untangled my fingers. Then I realized that stupid ringing was me screaming like a stupid little girl. Then the most fucked up thing happened. My hero coming to my rescue shoved the door open hitting me in the face with it and on instinct I grabbed at the pain, and ended up being sucked in the red ski-ish thingy.

"KAI!" I heard her faint screams until everything went blood red.

Thank you for reading my story. And I do apologze for the long wait with this chapter, I lost all my other ones when my mother's phone got screwed up, she had to get another on BTW. But I doubt you care. Any way I'm up to twenty seven views on this story. So yay. Oh and please ask the beta people to review and tell me what they thing of all this. Please. Thank you again. Ja Ne.


	4. Chapter 4

Akai

I woke up and everything was blurry, everything. My hand that was in front of my face, and the tan area above me, and the green. Way too much green. "Oh shit I think I'm gonna throw up." I turned on my side and coughed, to have some type of dirt choke me more. "Fuck, my throat is on fire." I mumbled searching for the saliva that was over flowing out my mouth before.

'Hey are you alright?' I sucked in a deep breath. and that hurt like hell. 'Hey...are you dying?'

"Oh my gods I can't breathe!" I forced out. 'I'm gonna die, my throat is burning off my body, I'm gonna throw up dirt then I'm gonna die.' I thought as my clutched my throat.

'Oh uh...here drink this...its water.' Some really soft hands grabbed my face to my dismay. Don't get me wrong they were soft but I don't like people touching me. On the bright side the water was cold, and had the most amazing affect on me...I could breathe again, my throat wasn't burning from the dirt I inhaled. I sighed. "Oh my goodness. That was amazing. (deep breath) Holly hell I thought I was a goner. Ha." I laid there for a while. My vision was clearing too and some guy was over me. I quickly sat up, the bad part was my head hit his mouth.

'Ah shit! That f-' He mumbled the rest. I got to my feet and ran. The grass was really soft, so no scratches were going to be there. I didn't know where I was going but sounds were coming from the way I was going. They may have been called. Wait. what am I saying? It's not like their gonna try and kill me or anything like that. Right? 'Where are you going? You know where the village is?...you...don't look like you're from here.' I look to my right, and the guy is on side of me like it was nothing using his legs like that. I'm fuckin freaking out here, and my body won't let me stop running. But it moved again on its own, when my left hand swung to the right. 'Gawww!' I don't know where I hit him but it was good enough to stop him from chasing me.

_Time seem to pass by fast as the sun finally start to set._

TIME SKIP 1 HOUR

So I've been running for an hour straight and these trees seem to never fucking end. 'I can't control my body too well because I have no self control.' That's what I told my self every time I got into a fight when I was younger. Anyway, I'm running for my life right now, and I don't know where I'm headed. "Damn it. Where the hell is humanity when you actually want it around." I ended up falling down this really, really high mountain, which I didn't know I was on, until my fall occurred. Ya know, I couldn't really scream because how fast I was falling, and the wind was whipping hard hitting my eyes, and face. So it was basically me swallowing constant air. Yes that was a painful bitch. The ground got closer and closer. I was in shock, I didn't know what to do. I was twenty feet off the ground when I closed my eyes. I thought about it and I don't want to see the very thing that kills me, its not worth it, especially if I'm not going out with a bang, no just dying by breaking every bone in my being, and shock. I hit the ground with a very manly grunt. I thought that fall would kill me but no, it left my stomach hurting though. "I think I'm gonna-" I threw up.

'UGH!' I sat up, and blinked away the black and white spots clouding my eyes. I look at the throw up, and my insides did some somersaults.

"That's gross. Ew." Then I noticed a girl under me, I felt kind of weird being on a girl. "Oh crap, I didn't see you."

'Are you alright? Were you trying to kill yourself?' I looked to see a guy with a green onesie, and orange leg and ankle warmers. He helped me up.

"Thanks guy."

'I'm not Guy-sensai, I'm-'

"...Oh Fuck...Fuck... Fuck. Shit. What the crap? This hurts like hell! Ah!" My stomach started cramping out of nowhere. Like my insides were being twisted and slit open. I started to think its because I ate too many cinnamon rolls and drunk too much soda, then came down with a stomach ache, but I don't throw up when I do that. Never in my life time have I did that with food. (A:N: she means waste it by throwing it up)

'Oh Neji are you alright?'

'(grunts) Yeah. I'm fine.' My eye sight hasn't been its best since I got to wherever here is. But this chick looks masculine, and gorgeously manly for some reason. I'm not gay I just give credit when its due, and she looks sexy as a man. Very sexy. Wait. I looked at her private area from the side.

"You're a guy?! Well that explains a lot." I noticed his eye twitched.

'Yes, I am.' I was pointing comparing the two before me. Bushy and pretty.

"B-But you're so...gorgeous, and and pretty." I can't believe this is a guy, he's beautiful, like seriously beautiful.

'Who are you?'

"I'm Yamimura Akaiya. Who are you?" I gave my best smirk, and in this situation, it wasn't all that hot.

'I'm Rock Lee, and this is Hyuga Neji. It's a pleasure to meet you youthful Yamimura. Tell me is this your first time in our village?'

"Wait...village? No fuckin way. What in the hell am I doing in a village? What the hell did you do to me? Why am I in a fuckin village? This was your doing wasn't it?...(sigh) calm down everything is gonna be fine. Don't worry relax." I told my self, the I started walking around the two talking to myself some more. I folded my arms and tried to think of scenarios on how I got here, where here is, when I'm going back, and how to get back. So far how I got here is that red sky thingie, 'here' is a village far away from home. "Okay." I said and stopped next to the lavender eyed pretty boy. "I got nowhere with my info. Where am I?"

'What nation are you from?' The guy with long dark brown hair is making me bashful, and I don't like that.

'Hey guys wait!' Damn its that boy, what did I do to him for him to want to kill me?...Maybe I'm just scared, and saying weird things, and he did give me water to make my throat stop burning, not to forget about that, but the way he was running is crazy even for a famous runner, and that speed is very serious.

...

'Hello Naruto my second youthful rival. Would you like to run the village a thousand times, until our hearts content, our lungs on fire, and legs weaker than any time before.' I don't know how but his eyes seem to sparkle and glow. And what's with him talking about running the village? He has that type of speed too. I know it has nothing to do with me but your lungs being on fire isn't a great feeling, and by hearts content he means 'till our hearts burst.' at least that what I heard him say, but I didn't want to stick around for him to correct it.

"Forgive me for my rudeness, but Naruto what happen to your face? It's red, and swollen."

"I ran into something. Doesn't matter, have you guys seen a girl with super duper long hair in a braid, and black shirt, with blue pants with frogs on them?" The blond boy was motioning for every detail he could remember, before getting hit in the face. He couldn't help but point out her hit was quite stronger than Sakura's.

"Yes, you must be talking about youthful Yamimura. She's right-" They looked around them and she was completely gone. But her chakra remained, strongly there. 'Damn she's fast.' Naruto thought as he wondered where she would go.

"Do you know her?" Naruto didn't know her, he only knew that he summoned her from somewhere.

"No. I was on the Hokage mountain and she came when I tried doing my new jutsu." His new summoning jutsu, he learned how to summon grambunta toad, and when that was done he was given new hand signs to try. He couldn't get it right before and it took him quite some time to get it right. Two months at most.

FLASHBACK

"You sure this is a good jutsu. It doesn't seem like it would do well in battle." The blond boy looked at the scroll with a bombing seal. "Of course, I got it from Elder sage toad himself. Told me to give it to ya."

"ALRIGHT! TIME TO SEE WHAT THIS THING CAN DO! KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" His first attempt wasn't good and neither was the other ones.

(_Elder Sage Toad_ "Oh my, this isn't good. I seem to have missed placed my scroll with the Transportation Dimension Jutsu...and my lunch...why is Naruto's scroll here still, I gave it to Grambunta himself to personally pass it to naruto." 'Oh dear, this isn't good at all...I'm hungry.'_)

Two months later

He laid in the warm beautiful green grass, letting the sweat drip from his body thinking about what he was doing wrong, but he couldn't find it in the hand signs, the wording, chakra flow, or the stance. He went into his inner mind. 'Naruto...long time no see.' "Hey Kurama. What am I doing wrong with this jutsu? I can't seem to summon anything." The cage was no longer there, and Kurama stored a lot of his chakra in his body to make himself look a little smaller in Naruto's mind. 'Maybe your chakra isn't strong enough.' "What the hell are you talking about I've been busting my ass off and that's all you have to say to me about that." 'It was just a thought. Not a fact.' He sighed. "Alright, will you help me out please." 'Not now Naruto I don't feel like it, maybe later, I need to rest.' "But Kurama that's all you do is rest please?" '(sigh) Fine, but just this once kit.' He came out his mind state and tried the jutsu again. It had Kurama's chakra flowing through, so it was giving off this blood red glow. With that it was a huge red explosion. Knocking him a good twenty feet away. He quickly gained his balance and head straight for the red glowing object. 'Its a girl child, Naruto.' He got closer, and examined her features. "She's pretty. Prettier than Sakura, and even Haku." 'See if she's alive, check her pulse.' "Kurama you don't see her chest rising and falling." The eighteen year old boy touched her forehead, and pulled back just as fast. "She's hot." 'Maybe if no one is watching you can

"No you perverted Fox! I mean she's hot as in her body is burning." Kurama laughed. 'But would you mind doing that? I wouldn't. What's that green thing, with the black on there.' Naruto got closer and moved the shirt slightly. "I don't know it looks like some type of thing Sakura would wear...wait that's...that's a bra. You don't know anything about this generation do you Kurama?"

END OF FLASHBACK

Thank you everyone, for reading thus far. I really do hope to get reviews, sometime, and continue reading Unfaithful. When I'm done with at least one of these, I will put the brotherly love one up there. For now, Ja ne.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait, things came up, and then with school starting. It can be a bitch. Thank you for reading. Review pour your hearts out to me.

The young Yamimura was running through small stands, little houses and people that were looking at her weirdly. 'Asshole don't they know starring is disrespectful.' She thought as she got further and further away from them. "Hey watch out Sasuke-kun!" Thepinkett screamed, the Yamimura hit the young Uchiha without knowing. They fell with a thud and grunts. "Sasuke!" The Uchiha fixed his gaze on the fallen female before him. Very long Jet black hair, purple-ish grey eyes. Quite the sight, actually.

"Didn't see you there." She quickly got to her feet and started running, before a manly hand grabbed her wrist.

"Wait!" She jerked back, and stopped. "Are you alright? Who are you?" She came to see the pinkett holding her back.

"Sakura-chan." The blond came at them in full speed, with a green onesie wearing man and a beautiful lavender eyed man behind him. Yamimura was fiercely pulling away and gaining freedom, she ran. BUT Sadly she was short stopped by a firm body and compact. 'Damn it.' She grunted, and looked at the source that cause a great deal of pain. They surrounded her and she got in defense stance.

"Hey calm down we only wa-" The onesie wearing boy was cut off by a forceful hit, that sent him flying. Everyone stood there astonished, for no one has seem Rock Lee struck off his feet so easily since Gaara. Akaiya was shocked at how far she'd hit him. Not in her seventeen years has she done or seen that happen to anyone.

"Oh shit...I didn't think you would go that far...or go anywhere at all actually." She said to herself.

"Who the hell are you?" Everyone looked to the pinkett, then to Akaiya.

"This is Yamimura Akaiya, a youthful strong rival, that I must beat at striking." The bushy browse boy was right back at Akaiya's side, making her soul climb out her mouth _animatedly of course_

"Are you from here?" The blond came closer to her, she instinctively backed away. "We're your friends, we won't hurt you."

"You could've fooled me with all the fast running and stuff." She said looking at them weirdly.

"Uh no. We're not here to hurt you, uh...not that it matters or anything but you were jumping off of the rooftops too." He shrugged it off, while she was having a hard time processing all this at once.

"Wait whoa whoa whoa, I did what now?" She scratched the back of her head.

"Its no big deal, really. Anyway would you like to come to my house, and get something to eat?"

"Umm...Who are you?" _Everyone Animated fall/drop_ He smirked.

Akai

"Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage." I was utterly confused.

"Wait...Why would you want to be a gay hoe? That's common with you guys?...I really don't think that's healthy." I said, frowning, my mother is homophobic so I can't say I've been around gay people before. They all seem to have gotten really angry for me saying that. "Was that not what you were saying?" They shook their heads.

"(sigh) Come on, I'll take her to lady Tsunade tomorrow morning, but for now she can stay at my place." Naruto said, grabbing my wrist.

"Naruto...you'd better not try anything with her or I'll murder you." He looked terribly scared, and I had the urge to call his a scary bitch boy, but decided against it since I was staying with him for now, speaking of which. Wow I honestly had no say in any of this, I guess. I tried to pull away, but his grip seem to tighten and I felt like I was losing the feeling in my hand.

"Ow...you're hurting me...let go...I said let go Teme." Bastard. Its such a strong word, I don't think he deserved that. "Uh..what I meant was-" He was chuckling...a lot.

"I always call Sasuke-teme that. I didn't think anyone else would say it so losely." He let go of my wrist and grabbed my hand. "Come on, I can show you the house then we came go get some ramen." Ramen? As in the famous noodles in packets? So we got to this nice size apartment, on the highest floor which was the fourth. "Here we are. I hope you don't mind the mess. I wasn't expecting anyone to come by." I nodded, he let me in first, what a gentleman.

"Thanks." He walked down a long hall and slid a door. 'Didn't know they still had those.'

"Uh you can just make yourself right at home." The house was filthy, but I accepted it no doubt, I'm not ungrateful, but it could use a bit of cleaning.

"Nice size place you got...you live alone?" He chuckled again.

"Ever since I could say 'thank you'. Come on let me show you around." He led me to his room, bathroom, kitchen which was the worse. It smelled like musk, like dried out walls, but the crazy thing about it was it looked brand new. 'I guess I could do something about this smell, and everything else.' I thought as I whipped dust away from the book he had on his shelf. My eyes went wide in joy. Icha Icha Paradise,qI couldn't find a single one at the book store last week.

"You know you shouldn't read that...its-"

"A great book." His eyes went wide, great he thinks just because I'm not from wherever here is I don't read.

"You're nuts." I smirked. He seems easy to get along with, as am I. "So uh...do you want to go eat? Or would you prefer to just do something else."

"What else did you have in mind?" He put his hand on his chin like he was thinking.

"Well let's see...I usually train all the time, or hang out with Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan...or Oh why do we talk about you?" I rose my eyebrow.

"Why me?"

"Because you're not from here, and I'd really like to know you better, being that a total stranger is staying at my house. If that's not too rudely put." _Sorry Naruto is OOC I'll do better next time_

"Uh well...my name is Yamimura Akaiya, my best friend and mother call me Akai, I'm seventeen, my birthday is October tenth (Yes, that's what I said THE TENTH), I don't like speaking too much, because I tend to tell people what they don't want to he-"

"MY BIRTHDAY IS ON OCTOBER TENTH!" He screamed, I flinched at his loud voice, close to my ears.

"And I certainly don't like noise."

"Yeah and what's your dream?" He said out of the blue.

"Well I had this one dream that I was a boy and this other dude tried to rape me but I-"

"No, no, no I mean like your life goal...like I want to become the Hokage." I almost laughed.

"Tell me Naruto what is an Hokage?" He seem to light up when I asked that question.

"ITS THE STRONGEST PROTECTOR OF THE VILLAGE, THEY DO WHATEVER THEY HAVE TO TO KEEP THEIR HOME SAFE, EVEN IF THAT MEANS DEATH."

"I for one think that is a little extream...but I'll root for you." His face seem to darken a shade of red, I smirked, now that I get a good look at him, he just as handsome as that guy with the long hair. He went on and on about his journeys, and what not. And I was awfully scared, for the first time in forever, his vivid detail, with the moves, blood, chakra use, was wearing me out by listening. But finally he chose to timeout and continue tomorrow. He let me lay on his floor with lots of cushion. But some how I couldn't sleep, I just stayed gazing up at the moonlilt sky, sprinkled with stars. Never has it been this easy to see at home. Not that I was too worried about it but...when am I going home?...How will I get back. Will I ever?

Thank you for taking the time out of your life and day to read this, please tell me what you think of this chapter. Ja ne.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry the chapters are so long, and honestly this is where I stopped on my phone so it may ne a while before I post again, and or think of anything, sooo yeah. I'll try to think of a few ideas.

"Kai-chan...Kai-chan c'mon get up, we gotta go see Ba-chan." I groaned and put the cover over my head. Before a huge gush of wind hit my body. I shuddered big time.

"No give the cover back teme." I said groggily. I heard his chuckle, after he gave it to me. I tried pulling it but it was way too heavy.

"You know Kai, if you just get up you'd be back here in no time." He whispered in my ear making a chill run down my spine, I laughed.

"(sigh) Alright I'm up." I yawned and sat up to have him over me and in my face. I felt my face heat up. Before I covered it with my hand, then used the other to push his away. "I said I'm up. (yawn)" He laughed under my palm, and moved. I watched him go through the slid door. He stretched, I got up and walked to him. The sun was barely over the horizon, and the far off water shined a orange and pink like.

"Its beautiful right?" I only nodded, I've never seen anything like this before. And the way the village had this shadowed like look to it. Amazing. It was this really peaceful silence, until something erupted. We looked at each other.

"You hungry?" We said in unison. I smirked and he gave this cute goofy grin. "Yeah."

"Alright where to?"

"I don't have a clue except one." Okay the first time is funny, the second time is weird, the third time is annoying, the fourth time will make you stop talking. And that everyone is one way to build an awkward silence. I was about to say something but it look like he did too. "Go ahead." Again. "No its fine you can go." 'Damn it Naruto shut up or let me talk.' I thought as I messed with the end of my braid.

"We should brush up and go to Ichiraku. It's the best." Finally he broke the fusion act.

"Yea, sounds good." He walked back inside while I took another look at the sun rising before following him.

"I don't have anything fancy but you could wear this. If you can fit it." He gave me a black short sleeve shirt, some orange capri pants, some black high wrap sandals that went to my mid calf. I took it.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He cheesed. I went into his bathroom and saw that it was the cleanest place in his entire house. 'I hope that doesn't mean he doesn't like to bathe.' I laughed at my stupid thought before getting in the shower. Thirty minutes later I came out fully dressed and ready to go. "Wow girls do take long when they get rea-" Naruto was right by the bathroom door. I started to think that maybe he was watching but then I thought about girls that think they the shit, and get all up set about boys seeing them. To be completely honest, I think its a good thing sometimes. But I won't get into detail.

"Well in case you didn't know I was in dirt and grass all day yesterday. And I don't recommend it to anyone unless-"

"Oh shit we gotta go hurry." He grabbed my hand, ugh. Is it mean to want to pull away. I really don't like physical touch that much.

"Na-Naruko what are you doing? No get down...at least let go of my hand first!" He stood on his balcony edge and had me in his grip, he looked down at me before pulling my body up, popping my shoulder, and arm while at it. He jumped down letting me dangle behind, but lucky me I had a good grip on the rail, he jerked back before popping my arm again this time it hurt. "Damn it." He looked up confused.

"What are you doing?"

"What the hell Naruko? Why would you jump? Do wanna kill me? (sniffe) Am I that much of a burden to you?" I really felt like crying, I was horrified, my arm was being ripped of by his body weight, and my heart was broken from him wanting to murder me.

"Its NaruTO, and of course I wasn't trying to kill you. Why would I do that you're my friend." Him saying that and the wind blowing was like a scene in those romantic movies. I frowned.

"Then why the Fuck did you jump and you know I can't handle heights, you ass hole!" He jumped making my grip waiver some. "Shit I'm gonna drop you, my arm is getting tired." He laughed.

"No don't let go Kai please I didn't want to die anymore." I looked down at him and it looked like he was about to cry.

"You idiot then why would you jump in the first place!"

"I thought I didn't want to go on living, but now I do. Please don't let me fall Kai." Oh Fuck we're going to die with him depending on me especially when I don't usually put an effort. When you don't put effort for a long time you grow weak, at least that's what the latest kung fu movie I saw said.

"Uh okay Naruto, this is what's going to happen: I'm going to try and pull you up, and if it doesn't work and you die, don't come back and haunt me and I promise you the same if I survive. So here we go." I took in a deep breath and tried my best. And I have to say that was the longest minute in my life.

"(gasp) You're doing it Kai come on keep going." I breath out and took another.

"I can't my arm is hurting too badly, I'm gonna drop you." I was really about to cry, I didn't want to die, and I didn't want anyone to die on my hands either. I'm really emotional because were on a fourth floor and we may not die, but just end up handicapped, and I'll blame myself for making us that way, Naruto would too. "Naruto I'm losing my grip." I felt like crying but I refuse to let a tear fall down my face in front of someone, anyone actually.

"Look Kai-chan we're face to face. You're amazing." He laughed, I opened my eyes, I didn't even know I'd closed them.

"Yeah but how are we gonna get back over the balcony?" I was breathing out of control. He's laughing, he's laughing and we're about to die. He really did want jump over and kill us. I tried to pull my self up with the hand that was on the rail, but I went back to my original place, after pulling up four inches. Why the hell did I have to die with him, this is way too fucked up, I didn't do anything to this guy. I felt my grip olden on the rail, and shut my eyes.

"Hang on." He said, hang on he said, hang on and you're the one who wanted to die, you should have Hung on you piece of shit. now we're gonna because you put your trust in my strength. "You can open you're eye now. Nothing was going to happen." I did, and we were on the safe side of the balcony. I breath out and fell to my knees. He was laughing again, but a lot harder, and more violently. "You shoulda seen your face! You were all like: we're gonna die. Don't come back and haunt me if one of us survive. Ha ha ha." Huh. He...was joking...He...made me use my energy so we wouldn't die, but not really die, just pretend die...When I thought it was serious. He just laughed...and let me hold his and my body weight with my weak arms.

"You were...joking." I said plainly. He grabbed me and jumped off the balcony, I watched the whole thing without blinking, he landed safely on his feet.

"See, nothing to worry about." He put me down and I started walking towards wherever. "Uh Kai-chan? Are you mad?" I felt really calm for some reason though I knew I should have been mad.

"Yes Naruto, I am very mad, so I suggest you lead the way and not conversate with me for a while." I said calmer than I looked, which was terribly calm.

"C'mon I was just messing with you. Don't be mad." I stopped and looked at him. And smiled.

"Uzumaki Naruto, my arms hurt. For holding our body weight at the same time, because you were 'joking', so unless you want me to cut your balls off and shove them down your throat, I suggest you keep walking." He didn't say anything the rest of the walk. We got to a stand and sure enough 'Ichiraku' was plastered on the stands sigh.

"Naruto welcome back, same thing?" He nodded, and sat on a stool to the near right. I sat on side of him. "Oh you finally found a girl friend eh?" I sighed, I'm too hungry to stay mad at him.

"What can I get you?"

"Whatever he's having." He blinked.

"You sure?"

"Should I change my mind?" He shook his head.

"No its just maybe you should start with six bowels." I rose my eyebrow, and I pretty sure they heard my stomach growl. "Alright."

"The food here is amazing Kai-chan." I looked at him and smirked. "So you're not mad anymore?"

"Too hungry." He laughed.

"I'm glad." She smirked

So that was that chapter, and possibly the last for a while, I know this had almost nothing to do with the story but I thought it would be funny to mess Kai emotions. Tell me what you think. And review, follow, or fav. the story please. Ja ne.


End file.
